


El último enfrentamiento

by irunaiz



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: (lo siento), G word ew, Gen, Jared fantasma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irunaiz/pseuds/irunaiz
Summary: Jared Jr. y Brighid han estado comportándose de manera un poco extraña, al parecer, algo los ha asustado.
Kudos: 2





	El último enfrentamiento

Hace días que el Capitán ha notado que los niños están nerviosos, pero cuando les ha preguntado han evitado responder. Tienen miedo, pero no entiende de qué. Todos habían estado preocupados por la tardanza, pero la tripulación volvió de alta mar hace días y ninguno estaba herido. Estaban emocionados de volver a dar clases con el tío Collen. Ni siquiera él entiende el repentino cambio de Jared y Brighid.

—No lo entiendo Rick, nunca les había visto tan…—hace una pausa y mira hacia el techo, buscando la palabra adecuada— asustados. Ni siquiera cuando tenían miedo de la oscuridad y tuvimos que hacer turnos para dormir con ellos.

El fantasma lo recuerda. Los turnos de noche duraron un par de semanas más de lo necesario. Nadie pensaba que serían capaces de engañarlos tan fácilmente, ni siquiera el pirata. Esos niños son espabilados como su madre.

—¿Asustados? ¿Estás seguro? —Rick se acerca y lo abraza por detrás mientras apoya el mentón en el hombro de su pareja— ¿Por qué podrían estar asustados?

Eso mismo se pregunta el Capitán. Él ha estado la gran mayoría del tiempo junto a ellos, está ahí para protegerlos. Siente una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho. Si algo los ha asustado, él debería estar al corriente de ello. 

Collen cierra los ojos y suspira, pasándose la mano por la cara con gesto cansado.

—No lo sé. No se concentran y miran a todas partes, como si esperasen que algún fantasma apareciese en cualquier momento. Les he preguntado… y no me han querido decir nada— se gira para mirar a Rick—. Nunca habían evitado una respuesta. Me preocupa.

—Sí, a mí también— dice mientras le acaricia el rostro—. Encontraremos una solución. 

Justo antes de salir de la habitación mientras comentan que deberían hablar con Kay, Nadim y el resto, Rick lanza recorre la estancia con la mirada. Por un instante, el Capitán se permite fantasear con qué pasaría si pudieran verlo, si pudiera hacerles saber que está ahí y que quiere ayudar.

Si pudiera volver a ser como antes…

El Capitán se levanta, agitando la cabeza como si de esa manera pudiera echar esos pensamientos de ella. Da unas cuantas vueltas por la habitación que Collen usa como aula para los niños y no puede evitar que la vista se le vaya al reloj de arena que descansa sobre la mesa. No está seguro de si el pequeño genio de su tripulación lo dejó ahí por él, para que siempre estuviera presente, aunque el tiempo ya no pase para él.

Inspira profundamente y decide que es el momento de hablar con los niños.

Los encuentra en el jardín del palacio de Dahes, mientras entrechocan palos como si fueran las más letales de las espadas bajo el potente sol de la temprana tarde. Están solos, pero el pirata puede ver la sombra su mejor amigo (su hermano) en una de las ventanas del primer piso. Aunque los granujillas parecen totalmente ajenos a lo que les rodea, tan sumidos en su juego que nada podría perturbarles, el Capitán nota algo distinto en ellos. La concentración de sus miradas podría provocar escalofríos. Hay fuego en sus ojos, que arde con la intensidad que ningún niño debería conocer. Él lo sabe bien. Es el mismo fuego que tantas veces vio reflejado en sus pupilas mientras buscaba una venganza infundada.

—¡Eh, grumetes!— los niños se sobresaltan al oír su voz, y para su alivio, cuando se giran para mirarlo, parecen algo más relajados, vuelven a ser ellos—. ¿Qué está tramando mi tripulación?

Brighid se yergue y levanta la barbilla con orgullo. “Sería una buena pirata, como sus padres.” piensa el fantasma con nostalgia. 

—¡Nos estamos preparando, Capitán!—exclama.

—¿Preparando? ¿Y para qué si se puede saber,  _ alteza _ ?—pregunta con ese tono que hace que la realeza parezca rebajarse al mismo nivel que un bufón.

Hay segundos de silencio en los que los hermanos se miran, sin querer hablar. El fantasma no puede más que admirar la conexión que vibra entre ellos. No hablan, solo se miran, pero se entienden. Recuerda el tiempo en el que era capaz de hacer eso. Al final, los dos asienten y se giran hacia su amigo tras mirar a su alrededor. El Capitán no sabe si reírse o preocuparse ante tanto secretismo.

—Para cuando vengan a por nosotros y quieran hacernos daño—Jared murmura, tratando de que nadie los oiga— Nos ha dicho que es un secreto, pero tú puedes saberlo.

—Alto ahí, enano, nadie va a haceros daño—Jared se agacha para mirarlos a los ojos—. No mientras vuestros padres, vuestros tíos y yo estemos aquí, ¿lo sabéis verdad?— los críos asienten. Si al final, por muy pirata que sea, va a resultar que tiene buena mano con los niños, oye—. ¿Quién os ha dicho eso? Ya sabéis que no tenéis que fiaros de lo que dice Sabir cuando le da al ron y…

—No, no ¡no nos lo ha dicho él!— salta la niña, que se acerca hasta que puede susurrarle al oído—. Ha sido el Rey.

¿El Rey?

—No creo que vuestro padre…

—¡No! Papá no… El Rey es más viejo.

—Y más calvo— añade Jared asintiendo con convicción.

El Capitán no lo admitiría nunca, pero está empezando a preocuparse. Solo hay un rey en Dahes. Mejor dicho, solo hay un rey  _ vivo _ en Dahes.

—Y el Rey ¿os ha dicho algo más?

Brighid entrelaza los dedos con nerviosismo y Jared mira hacia el cielo.

—Vamos, ¡una tripulación no puede mentir a su capitán!—dice intentando sonar más relajado de lo que está.

—Nos dijo que no sería la única vez que alguien ataca a la familia real…

—Y por eso estáis entrenando, para protegeros.

Los niños asienten efusivamente. El Capitán siente la rabia ardiendo dentro de él, ningún niño debería temer por su seguridad, ¡son niños! Deberían soñar con vivir aventuras y preocuparse por pequeñeces que significan el mundo para ellos, no por tejemanejes políticos anteriores a su nacimiento.

Estúpido calvo.

—Y, ¿dónde puedo encontrar al Rey?

…

Estos críos, siempre entrando a sitios en los que no se les ha perdido nada, de verdad. Les quiere mucho, pero ¿las celdas? ¿Qué demonios hay en las celdas que les interese?

Arropado por la oscuridad, el Capitán recuerda la vez en la que estuvo encerrado tras esos mismos barrotes. Ese capullo cobarde envió varios barcos contra el suyo y los atrapó a todos. Por mucho que confiase en su tripulación hubo momentos en los que el pensamiento de que no saldrían de allí inundaba su mente como si de la marea alta se tratara.

En aquel lugar empezó su camino hacia la verdad más importante de su vida, pero Geraint de Dahes no se merece ni una pizca de agradecimiento. Una cosa que hace bien en su vida y la hace sin querer, hay que ver.

—Se ve que a los piratas no os enseñan que si quieres pillar a alguien por sorpresa no es conveniente hacer ruido.

El Capitán sonríe.

—Yo soy de los que se acercan a su enemigo por la espalda, prefiero que me vean venir y ver la cara de idiota que se les queda. —el anterior rey de Dahes se materializa a pocos metros de él, arrogante como siempre. Al parecer ni siquiera la Muerte es capaz de quitarle el ego a algunas personas—. Bonitos aposentos,  _ majestad, _ estoy seguro de que serán de vuestro agrado, al fin y al cabo aquí es donde las ratas pertenecen.

—Si mal no recuerdo mal, capitán, tú también estuviste aquí durante algún tiempo.

—Oh,sí. Pero yo conseguí salir, que es más de lo que tú has hecho— el pirata tutea al fantasma ante él, no se merece las formalidades que se le brindan a su hija—. Solo vengo a decirte que dejes en paz a mis sobrinos, Geraint. Márchate, lejos. Y será mejor que no te arriesgues a quedarte,  _ alteza _ , tengo un par de amigos con experiencia deshaciéndose de reyes.

—Ah, ¡qué enternecedor! No me imaginaba que alguien como tú fuera capaz de tenerles aprecio a esos niñatos. —el Capitán siente ganas de estampar la brillante cabeza del Rey contra todos y cada uno de los barrotes de esas celdas, es una pena que ambos sean incorpóreos—.¿Qué podéis hacer tus amigos y tú contra alguien que no está vivo, capitán? No puedes obligarme a marcharme, este lugar me pertenece.  _ Yo _ soy el legítimo rey de Dahes.

—Ahí estás equivocado, amigo. Ya hay una reina en Dahes, y se merece esa corona infinitas de veces más que tú, malnacido.

—Vuelvo a preguntarte, pirata de pacotilla: ¿qué vas a hacer para que me marche? Esos críos son mis nietos, ¿en serio vas a alejarme de ellos? Pensaba que los piratas teníais un código moral.

El Capitán sonríe. Por supuesto que contaba con que el imbécil este no querría irse de sus aposentos.

—Mira, Geraint, si tanto sabes sobre piratas puede que también sepas algo sobre barcos— dice mientras se mira las manos con indiferencia—. Para que un barco se quede quieto en un sitio necesita un ancla, ¿no? Pues los fantasmas, como tú y como yo, funcionamos más o menos igual. En mi caso, el ancla es mi familia, mi tripulación, todos ellos. ¿Pero tú?—el Capitán clava la mirada en los ojos del Rey y se acerca hasta que el hombre pueda oír su susurro perfectamente— Tú no tienes a nadie que te recuerde ni en este palacio ni fuera de él. —le da la espalda y se aleja— No, tu “pobre” alma ha tenido que encontrar algo material a lo que aferrarse. Y, ¿sabes otra cosa? Los peluquines arden muy bien.

Es una lástima que los fantasmas no puedan palidecer, porque seguro que el rey estaría más blanco que la espuma de las olas. El pirata tendrá que conformarse con imaginárselo. Va a tener que encontrar la forma de darle las gracias a Collen por aquella época en la que el muchacho se obsesionó por los fantasmas y soltaba datos aleatorios a cualquier hora. (“Gracias pequeño genio, no es la primera ni la última vez que nos salvas el culo.”)

—No vas a encontrarlo— dice el gilipollas con la voz entrecortada.

—Hace mucho que lo encontramos,  _ majestad _ . Al parecer tampoco sabes mucho sobre tus nietos. Tanto Brighid como Jared tienen la obsesión de abrir y rebuscar en todos los cajones, armarios o cualquier cosa cerrada con llave que encuentran. —la mueca de horror del viejo es lo más gracioso que ha visto en años, pero tiene que mantener la compostura un poco más si quiere seguir con el dramatismo—. Y te voy a contar otra cosa que seguramente no sepas, ya que nunca nos diste el placer de pasar unos días en nuestro barco. Harren, el cocinero real, es muy quisquilloso con el horario de las comidas. Puedo asegurarte que ahora mismo está encendiendo el fuego para preparar el delicioso festín de hoy. Y mis maravillosos sobrinos, encantados siempre de liarla un poco, están preparados para arrojar tu hermosa cabellera a las llamas.

Como si los niños hubieran esperado a sus palabras, la figura del rey comienza a arder desde las puntas de los pies hasta llegar a la cabeza. El fuego ilumina las paredes de las celdas en desuso, pero nadie además de ellas y el Capitán son testigos de los gritos de auxilio del Rey.

—Espero no volver a verte nunca más, cabrón.

Mientras el Capitán va en busca de los niños para darles la buena noticia, se dice a sí mismo que Collen nunca le había avisado de que los fantasmas chamuscados huelen tan mal.


End file.
